El Amor y el Abandono
by Funny Wara
Summary: Ella... ¿Estrellas o espinas?, ¿amante de un instante o de una vida?. ¿bella dama que te ama o te asesina?. Ella... la fragancia y la constancia de un joven. Su autoestima y diciplia podrian hacerte desconfiar, desconfiar de unos ojos inexpresivos pero aun asi muy atractivos. (One-Shot)


El Amor y el Abandono

…

…

…

Días iban y venían como los vientos del mes de agosto en una casa de una pareja peculiar. Con menos de 18 años y un matrimonio arreglado dos individuos convivían en esta dicha casa donde uno de ellos comenzaba a sentir diferente.

Ella era una dama de cabellera rubia, una señorita de carácter fuerte, muy madura, astuta, disciplinada y calmada así era aquella sacerdotisa joven quien a lo largo de sus vivencias con su compañero había llegado a amarlo.

Él era un joven muy alegre, muy festivo, sonriente y soñador, en ocasiones torpe, pero muy valiente. Su "prometida" vio la gracia tras de sus actos torpes, se dio cuenta que era muy noble y bastante honesto no solo con sus palabras. El solo era un hombre, se enamoró de la sacerdotisa.

Aquellos días de aventuras ya habían terminado y la pareja disfrutaba de los días cotidianos antes de que el gran día llegase. Pero para el joven estos días empezaban a tener un sabor amargo. Su prometida si bien tenia de característica ser muy disciplinada era la causante de que a veces al chico le diesen dolores de cabeza.

Al principio era bastante atractivo que la dama lo regañase y lo manipulara. Sin embargo, este acto perdió la gracia cuando la vida entre los dos empezaba a hacerse monótona.

\- Saca la basura, lava la ropa, limpia nuestra habitación - eran las demandas de la sacerdotisa que empezaban a sonar como chillidos en los oídos del chico.

El joven estaba acostumbrado a que su futura esposa siempre tenía la razón por lo cual jamás decidió cuestionarla, pero después de un año y poco más decidió empezar a hacerlo.

Un día las cosas no pintaron bien en aquella casa. Era un día donde el calor era insoportable, horrible, el chico sudaba no por el clima sino por todo lo que le ordenaba su prometida quien estaba recostada en el sofá viendo trabajar al que parecía su lacayo.

\- debes terminar antes de que sea medio día - reafirmaba en un tono molesto la rubia haciendo que el chico estresado por sus palabras lanzara la escoba al suelo dando a entender que se quería revelar.

\- ¿me puedes explicar que significa esa acción tan obstinada? – preguntaba la sacerdotisa viendo con ojos retadores a su prometido quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de salir de aquella escena sin articular una sola palabra.

Con ceño fruncido y bastante rencor por lo que había pasado el joven se desahogó golpeando su almohada, entendió que en ocasiones ella era injusta. Entonces aquella rubia entro a la habitación cuestionando de nuevo a su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? - preguntaba la rubia viendo con su típica mirada inexpresiva al chico quien se molestó por la pregunta.

\- no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor déjame solo - respondía el joven escondiendo su mirada en la almohada.

\- responde, ¿Qué significa todo eso? - insistía la sacerdotisa sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

\- entiende que no quiero hablarlo, no me dejas respirar, ya no te soporto, me estoy enojando – decía el joven apretando sus dientes para no gritar.

\- deja de ser tan infantil, responde – seguía igual de insensible la prometida del joven cuando este de repente decidió salir dedicándole las últimas palabras a su futura esposa.

\- te burlaste de mi… me haces daño – mencionaba el joven saliendo hacia la puerta de la casa para marcharse a pensar.

La chica de cabellos rubios se quedó pensando un momento, y decidió volver al sofá.

Pasadas unas horas el chico volvió a la casa, ya más calmado y con cabeza fría llego a su habitación donde estaba la sacerdotisa preparándose para dormir, sin dirigirle la mirada empezó a empacar las cosas en su maleta.

\- por favor no hagas tanto ruido, estoy por acostarme a dormir – decía la chica arrogante ante la presencia del joven quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas en el silencio de su retirada.

\- hasta luego… - decía el joven apagando la luz para posteriormente salir, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron un momento.

\- ¿A dónde iras? – preguntaba la prometida del joven sin levantarse de la cama.

\- la casa es tuya… me voy porque no tengo deseos de casarme – respondía el joven lo cual impresiono a la rubia quien abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro mientras el joven se marchaba.

La joven sacerdotisa quiso gritarle "detente" … pero. Era tan orgullosa que dejo que aquel chico que conoció desde hace muchos años y que era su prometido se fuera.

Después de unos días el joven ya en la casa de su amigo mostraba la gratitud por haberle acogido.

\- no pensé que pudieras salir de tu casa, pero, siempre eres bienvenido aquí – decía el compañero del joven quien conocía a su prometida y su espinosa situación.

\- muchas gracias amigo, no sé cómo pagarte – respondía el joven sonriente.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas dieron un giro para convertiste en un extraño y deforme medio año.

En la casa de la sacerdotisa la soledad tomada de la mano con la depresión se hacía presentes en el rostro frio de aquella dama quien seguía sin mostrar rastros de dolor. Simplemente continuaba limpiando y realizando lo mismo de todos los días, pero, le hacía falta su prometido. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, ¿Qué haría después de tanto aseo?, ¿Qué haría después de practicar las palabras de la boda? La estadía de ella en esa casa carecía de sentido.

Un día en una reunión de amigos volvió a ver a su "ya no" prometido. Esta vez lo veía con ojos diferentes, lo veía más grande, a pesar de que sonreía igual desordenaba igual y se vestía igual.

Al ver que el chico había ido a un balcón alejado decidió acorralarlo con la finalidad de domar de nuevo ese espíritu que la había enamorado.

El chico estaba sonriente viendo la luna mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, al sentir la presencia de la que era su futura esposa aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara quiso marcharse. Pero la sacerdotisa no lo dejo.

\- debes volver – mencionaba con una voz muy sumisa la rubia haciendo que el chico detuviera su paso.

\- ¿porque razón? – preguntaba inocente el joven levantando una ceja.

En eso el chico vio algo que no pensaba ver esa noche. Vio a una sacerdotisa sumisa.

\- porque, hay muchos deberes por hacer… debes regar las plantas… y… y pintar… l – decía la sacerdotisa entre lágrimas y sollozos cosa que dejo atónito al chico.

\- Anna… no cambias ¿verdad? – decía el chico queriendo oír palabras sinceras y sensibles de su futura esposa.

-¿q… que quieres que diga?, ¿Qué te extraño?, ¿Qué me consumo como una vela?, ¿Qué es necesario que estés conmigo? – fue interrumpida nuevamente pero esta vez por los labios del joven quien quería otra cosa.

\- no quiero que lo digas… demuéstramelo – demandaba el chico y entre lágrimas la chica rubia volvió a besar de una manera más salvaje a su futuro esposo.

\- ¿y bien? – preguntaba la chica viendo a su incrédulo prometido quien había quedado en blanco.

\- pues… ¿prometes ser sensible conmigo? – preguntaba el chico castaño con una ceja arriba.

\- no prometo nada, debes cumplir con tus compromisos, eres muy despreocupado – decía la chica volviendo con su expresión fría lo cual hacia que su prometido riera a carcajadas.

\- jejeje, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta – decía el joven tomando de la mano a la chica rubia y esta le susurró al oído.

\- solo de vez en cuando – respondía coqueta la sacerdotisa para así convencer al chico de volver a su vida.

…

…

…

FIN.

SoundTrack

Una Historia de Tantas – Melendi

Pingüinos en la Cama – Ricardo Arjona

Apnea – Ricardo Arjona

Mojada – Vilma Palma e Vampiros

Nubes Negras – Los de Adentro


End file.
